imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Don't Hurry Up! (Dragoonish TV series)
Don't Hurry Up! is a Dragoonish television series that aired on the television channel Dragoonaville from September 6, 2003 to March 5, 2005. The series revolves around the Golfen family, a family living in the fictional Jord City suburb of Gatesboro, Mylo, at 142 Green Drive. The Golfens have a tendency to procrastinate and take their time with almost everything. Cast and characters * John Howard Blaisken as Jacob Golfen: Jacob is the patriarch of the Golfen family. He is the former head football coach of the Gatesboro High School Bears; he was fired from that job after Gatesboro continued to lose miserably year after year. Jacob is best described as a "bad father", encouraging his children to procrastinate and "take their time with everything". * Miranda DeKoula (2003−04) and Angela D'Iorisi (2004−05) as Charlotte Golfen: Charlotte is the matriarch of the Golfen family. As played by DeKoula, she was a lazy wife who left most of the parenting duties to Jacob. As played by D'Iorisi, she is less lazy and more involved as a parent. Miranda DeKoula was fired from the series after complaining to the producers about her character being lazy. The very changes that DeKoula wanted were made after Angela D'Iorisi was cast for season 2. D'Iorisi's Charlotte also grew tired of her husband and children's "don't-hurry philosophy". * William Allan Gaito (2003−04) and Jonas Billakon (2004−05) as Thaddeus "Thad" Golfen: Thad is Jacob and Charlotte's older son. He is in his teens (15 at the start of the series, the same age Gaito himself was during the series's debut), and attends Gatesboro High School, where he is a "bench warmer" on the football team (after being demoted from starting quarterback after taking too long to make a play). He does well in school, but is hard to get along with due to his attitude. After season 1, William Allan Gaito was fired from the series with no reason given, and was replaced by Billakon for season 2. This casting change (as well as the aforementioned Charlotte casting change) proved to be a terrible move, as the new actors were not as popular, leading to waning popularity and the series's cancellation in 2005. Gaito later stated in 2014 that if he and DeKoula were not fired, the show may have "still been going to this day". * Marshall Bittze as Kenneth "Ken" Golfen: Ken is Jacob and Charlotte's younger son and Thad's younger brother. He, too, follows the "Golfen philosophy" of not hurrying with anything. That includes schoolwork. Ken constantly brings home bad grades, but is never scolded by his father (but is scolded by his mother in season 2). Ken is also considered "gross", as he constantly belches and passes gas, or constantly talks about it. Ken is said to be around 10 or 11 years old, but Marshall Bittze was almost 14 when he was cast in the role. He and Jacob are the only members of the Golfen family (the ones living at 142 Green Drive) not to be re-cast for the second season. * Gretchen DuHaxley as Esther Golfen: Esther is Jacob's mother who lives across the street from the Golfens. She is said to be in her mid-to-late 70s. She constantly gives Jacob an earful about the way he is raising Thad and Ken, and about the way he treats Charlotte. In the series finale, Esther even reveals that she actually hated the idea of Jacob marrying Charlotte "because I raised him for eighteen years. I know what he is like. He procrastinates, and he is stubborn. He will never change." The series finale, "Esther and Charlotte Talk About Jacob", was dedicated to DuHaxley, who died on May 5, 2005, just two months after the series ended.